I'm Sorry, It's Okay - Alexander x Daniel
by StaticRazorBlades
Summary: Alexander x Daniel part of the I'm Sorry, It's Okay series. Full explanation inside of that. Alexander feels guilty for Daniel's death, Daniel doesn't blame him for it. (I'm only writing this because it's making me so yes it sucks. I'm sorry, the story is better I swear.)
1. I'm Sorry Daniel

**Hey everyone, if you've read some of my other stuff then welcome back, nice to see you again. If not then hi *waves*. So this is the first thingy in a series that I'll be writing called I'm Sorry, It's Okay. The...installments are unrelated, all different pairings from all types of media types. One chapter per person in the pair. The first chapter is of one of them apologizing to the other, the second is of the one that was being apologized to saying its okay. This is not a happy series, there is a few things that each installment will share: death, pain, and sorrow. At least one half of the pairing will die either before, during, between chapters or immediately after the second chapter from whatever seems fit. This is something I'm going to use as a thing to release any dark feelings I may be having. Understand that I actually care for most of these pairs, there's only one pairing that I don't particularly care about, Alois Trancy and Claude Fraustrus or whatever his last name is. As for the rest of the pairs, yes I do care deeply for them and I wish them no ill will. As for this installment it's modern AU and a nicer Alexander...kind of. You'll see. Well I already told you what to expect from this series. It will be posted on both Archive and Fanfiction. Enjoy.**

I'm Sorry Daniel

It was raining, I didn't mind. It was getting pretty bad, people were rushing to get inside, others getting into crashes on the slippery road. I made my way through the graveyard, wondering how many people were going to have to be buried after the storm. I didn't care, all I cared about was the young man that was buried here. He was buried at the back of the cemetery, away from the other graves. I hadn't brought whole flowers, I'd come back after the storm with some so they wouldn't be destroyed or washed away. I stopped when I reached his grave.

"Hello Daniel," I said sitting down.

I cleared away the dead flowers, leaves and twigs from his grave that the rain had yet to clear away. I took out the flower head from my pocket, shielding it from the rain using my body. I carefully soothed out any imperfections, Daniel deserved the best. It was the head of a rose from the rose bush he helped me plant the year before he died. People said I was stuck in the past, that I should let go of my dead lover. They all left when I didn't listen. How could I do that to Daniel? I was the reason he was dead. _It was an accident_ they said. I didn't need them, I needed Daniel. Tears mixed with the raindrops running down my cheeks as I started digging a hole in the soil in front of me. When it was big enough I placed the rose head in it and then covered it up, patting the soil to smooth it out again. I wiped my hands on my pants.

"Oh Daniel, I'm so sorry. I'm the reason you're here instead of at home drinking tea in front of the fireplace. I killed you, the cops didn't see it that way but I did. I tried to catch you as you fell through the railing but I wasn't fast enough. You were gone, just like that. I saw you lying there all broken and bloody, I knew nothing could save you," I said, voice choked with tears.

I pulled out the knife that was in the hidden inside pocket of my jacket and toyed with it, running a finger along the blade. Why did I feel so strongly towards the other man? I never cared about other people, I was a cold man. Daniel had torn away all that even if he cut open his hands in the process. Hands I healed for him. Why? Why did I love him? My hand gripped the knife and plunged it into my chest. I coughed up blood and lay on Daniel's grave. The rain felt harder now, or was that because I was dying? Blood ran down my chin from my mouth. I coughed out three simple words before I died.

" _I'm sorry Daniel."_

… **what? Nice (ish) guy Alexander? I confuse myself sometimes. Next chapter coming seconds after this one so that was pointless to say but whatever. I'm gonna go type up the other half now. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. It's Okay Alexander

**What do you expect me to say? I said everything in Alexander's chapter or the end of this. This is Daniel's. All I have to say for now is: Enjoy.**

It's Okay Alexander

It was raining but I didn't mind, I was dead after all. I watched as Alexander approached my grave. He didn't have to but he always did. His yellow eyes seemed troubled, they always seemed troubled when he visited. I wish he'd smile like he did when we were alone, let his cold demeanor slip away. I always loved his smile, the warm one that was only for me. If I was alive, I'd be blushing.

"Hello Daniel," he said sitting down.

I knew he couldn't see me or hear me so I stayed silent. He cleaned my grave and pulled a rose head out of his inside his coat, shielding it with his body so it wouldn't get rained on. I smiled, I loved that rose bush which was why Alexander had decided to plant it so it was viewable from our bedroom window. He ran his fingers over the petals, fixing them. As he did he looked distracted, I wished I could help him but I couldn't. I watched as he started crying, his tears mixing with the raindrops on his face. I walked around my grave and knelt next to him, placing a hand he couldn't feel on his shoulder. He was digging with one hand, the other held the rose head close to his chest. I know it's ridiculous but I felt jealous of that rose head, I wish it was me he held close to his chest. Soon he placed the rose head in the hole and buried it. He smoothed out the soil and wiped his hands on his pants. He started talking after a minute of staring blankly at the writing on my grave.

"Oh Daniel, I'm so sorry. I'm the reason you're here instead of at home drinking tea in front of the fireplace. I killed you, the cops didn't see it that way but I did. I tried to catch you as you fell through the railing but I wasn't fast enough. You were gone, just like that. I saw you lying there all broken and bloody, I knew nothing could save you," following the words he pulled out a knife from inside his coat and toyed with it, running a finger along the blade.

I had fallen to my death after falling through the railing of the staircase in our house. I had jumped out in front of Alexander and when he jumped he hit me. I lost my footing and crashed through the small piece of railing that met the wall at the top of the stairs. Alexander had tried to catch my outstretched hand but our fingertips only brushed together and I fell to the floor below. Now Alexander was going to kill himself over it.

"It wasn't your fault! We knew that the railing was old and weak. We were going to have it replaced the next week. Alexander please don't do this!" I pleaded.

It was useless. He. Couldn't. Hear. Me. I never thought I had softened him this much. Never thought he'd kill himself over me. He could act cold towards others but not me. I watched helplessly as he stabbed himself. Did he know he'd end up doing this? Was that why he made sure my grace was where it was? He coughed up blood and lay on my grave. Blood ran from his mouth and down his chin.

"I'm sorry Daniel," he coughed out and then he was dead.

I felt a slight tugging and everything went black. When my vision came back there was a fresh grave next to mine and next to me was...

"Alexander!" I threw my arms around him and kissed him.

"I'm sorry," he said and I kissed him again.

" _It's okay Alexander."_

 **I'd tell you when the next one was gonna come out but I have no idea. The series won't necessarily be added to when I feel miserable, I could be sunshine and rainbows and add to it. You never know. Well that's it for now everyone. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
